


I'll Repay You With Some Flours...

by RobronOnGallifrey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronOnGallifrey/pseuds/RobronOnGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diane is struggling with catering for a party, what will Robert and Aaron do to help? And will there be consequences?<br/>WARNING: Lots of flour involved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Repay You With Some Flours...

A sudden burst of laughter echoed from the walls of the Woolpack. Robert and Aaron were relaxed at the table, positioned opposite each over, whilst nursing a pint each.

“So, you better not be going back to work today…” Robert spoke wittingly, still trying to gain his breath back from laughing.

“I dunno,” Aaron sighed playfully. 

“It’d be better than wasting my time here with you.” he continued, waiting eagerly for Robert’s response.

With that, Robert leaned forward over the table, his and Aaron’s faces so close that their noses were brushing slightly.

“That’s not what you were saying earlier…” Robert whispered seductively, then slowly closing the gap and kissing Aaron tenderly, his hand coming into contact with Aaron’s, slightly caressing it. 

Both of them broke the kiss softly, as Robert leant back into his seat. The two men gazed at each over, their faces beaming and their bodies swaying rhythmically. It was like there was no one else in the room.

“You can talk.” Aaron eventually mumbled, watching Robert’s fists clench slightly as he reminisces the earlier events. 

Both of them looked down and sniggered.

“So; work or?” Robert reminded him.

“Nope. I’m not going back to work; Adam’s got it covered.” he replied, just finishing taking a gulp of his beer.

“Hmm, got you to myself then…” Robert winked, holding his glass to his mouth, causing Aaron to blush slightly and look down, biting his lip.

“Ugh, what am I going to do?!” Diane emphasised from across the pub, slamming the phone onto the bar top and holding her head in her hands.

Chas walked over, concerned, drying an empty glass with a towel.

“What’s the matter?”

“The party booking for next Friday wanted it moving a week earlier and I haven’t made anything for the dessert canapes!” Diane cried, rubbing her hand on her forehead in stress.

“What do you need making?” Chas questioned.

“Well, they want a batch of vanilla cupcakes making for afters.”

“Get Victoria and Marlon to make them.” she responded, trying her best to make the situation easier.

“I can’t; they’re as busy as ever these days creating the savoury food. They’ll never get the sweets done in time. It is vital that they are at least baked today.”

Robert glanced over to Diane, overhearing their conversation, before an idea clicked into his mind.

“Uh Diane, why don’t you let us do them?” Robert called from the table.

Aaron choked slightly on his drink.

“Since when have you been an expert chef? You’re not exactly Jamie Oliver, are ya?” Aaron scoffed.

“Wha-I thought you liked my cooking?” Robert protested.

Aaron pulled a face slightly in response.

“Well, when you only make spag bol every other day, it’s hard to know what you’re really capable of.” he exaggerated in a fun manner.

“You didn’t listen properly did you? I said “us”, which means you’re helping me.” Robert answered softly whilst smirking, ignoring Aaron’s previous comment.

“You what?”

“Would you really do that?” Diane asked gratefully, a smile finally forming on her face.

Robert nodded in response as Diane cheered quietly.

“Oh thank you boys, I owe you one!” She beamed.

“Oh, but you’ll have to bake in the back room; there’s no space in the kitchen and it would be easier to make them in the pub to avoid any hassle.” She continued.

“I can’t bake!” Aaron complained.

“Sure you can; besides, I’ll help ya.” Robert replied.

“Lucky me!” he gasped sarcastically, gaining a playful kick on the leg by Robert.

“C’mon, we’ll have a good time. Please?” Robert coaxed.

Aaron turned his body to the side slightly, reluctant to give an answer.

“…maybe.” He mumbled eventually.

Robert grinned in response, before standing up and stepping in front of where Aaron was perched.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

He then suddenly extended his arms, one supporting Aaron’s back and the other going underneath his legs. Within a second, Robert had lifted Aaron from his seat and picked him up in a bridal style carry. Aaron stumbled a bit, quickly and automatically placing his arms over Robert’s neck, holding his own hands together so that he doesn’t fall.

“R-Robert!” Aaron stuttered, rather startled at Robert’s sudden gesture.

“C’mon then Livesy!” Robert laughed, carrying Aaron towards the back room.

“I haven’t even finished my pint! R-Rob!” Aaron moaned slightly, kicking his legs like a little kid. Robert chuckled at his boyfriend’s response.

“Have fun boys! Ingredients are in the cupboard!” Diane called as Robert took Aaron through the back, whilst Chas giggled to herself.

Luckily for Robert, the door leading to the room was already open. Therefore, he carried Aaron through the door, making sure that he doesn’t bump him into the hinges.

“There we are,” Robert announced, placing Aaron down gently onto his feet whilst laughing.

“Never do that again!” Aaron smacked Robert’s arm playfully.

“You enjoyed it really.” Robert smirked, walking over to the kitchen. Aaron smiled to himself in response, knowing that Robert was right.

“Right, let’s find a recipe…” Robert instructed himself, grabbing a baking book from the counter and flicking it open.

Meanwhile, Aaron took his jacket off and strode over to the sink. He then switched the tap on, washing his hands. 

“Aha. Found it.” Robert announced, placing the book down onto the counter and following his finger across the text.

Aaron walked over to Robert and leant over him, studying the book carefully.

“Okay. Flour, caster sugar…” Aaron mumbled to himself before trailing off and kneeling down for the ingredients in the cupboard. Robert walked over to the sink, washing his hands and drying with a towel, before glancing up at Aaron.

“What?” Aaron asked, noticing his boyfriend looking at him.

“Nothing. You just seem…focused.” Robert smiled.

Aaron breathed a laugh in return, striding over to Robert.

“Don’t get me distracted then…” Aaron whispered, giving Robert a peck on the lips before rubbing his hand on his bicep and returning to his work.

Soon enough, the boys had got the pots out and had preheated the oven (which took some doing, as it was being dodgy). They were ready to begin.

“Right. What’s first?”

“Uhh…put 175 grams of the butter and sugar into a bowl and mix until light and fluffy.” Aaron read.

“Okay. Do you want to weigh the ingredients?”

“Whatever.” Aaron stretched, grabbing a bowl and placing on top of the weighing scales. He then spooned the butter into the bowl and began to pour the caster sugar in.

“Ah! I poured too much in.” Aaron tutted to himself.

“You alright?” Robert looked over, assembling the electronic whisk together.

Aaron simply nodded and proceeded with spooning the extra caster sugar out of the bowl and taking it off the scales.

“Done.”

“And now we whisk.” Robert proceeded, placing it into the bowl and switching it on.

Suddenly, Robert lost control of the whisk, sending flickers of the mixture flying across the room. Aaron stood back quickly, whilst Robert frantically switched the whisk off.

“…Whoops.”

“Well done.” Aaron laughed, patting Robert’s back jestingly.

Robert shook his head and carefully turned the whisk back on until the mixture became airy and light.

“There we go,” Robert turned around to face Aaron, before he froze, examining his face.

“You, uh, you’ve got some…” Robert chuckled softly, gently caressing under Aaron’s eye and wiping the mixture away from his face.

Aaron felt entranced, his eyes slowly wandering down to Robert’s lips. The pair were frozen in their steps as Robert gradually leaned forward, his hands still embracing Aaron’s warm cheeks. Milliseconds before Robert’s lips welcomed Aaron’s, Aaron instantly flinched and took a step back.

“We’re getting distracted.” Aaron warned tenderly.

“Yeah,” Robert coughed, his hands moving on his hips before turning around back to the counter.

“Right, what’s next?” he continued.

“Add the eggs and vanilla essence.” Aaron stated, grabbing the tray of eggs from the fridge, picking up the egg and before cracking it on the bowl…

“I’m not trusting you to do it.” Robert announced, grabbing Aaron’s wrist.

“Why not?”

“Cause, you’re not the most pre cautious of the two of us, are ya?”

Aaron sighed, passing the egg over to Robert.

“Fine. You do it, since you’re the professional.” Aaron smirked, folding his arms and waiting patiently, walking backwards to lean on the counter.

Robert glanced at him and then down at the bowl. He then positioned his hand in the air, before striking the egg down onto the bowl and quickly putting the hands above it. As the yolk and whites dived into the bowl, his eyes grew wide.

“That wasn’t meant to happen…” Robert mumbled, as he witnessed the broken egg shells plunge in to the mixture.

He then dared to glimpse embarrassingly at Aaron, who was leant back, shaking his head with a smug smile tattooed on his face.

“Don’t say anything; accidents happen.” Robert assured, just as much to himself than Aaron, who just nodded.

“I’ll do the rest of them shall I?” he winked, causing Robert to look down sheepishly.

Aaron managed to dispose of the egg shells and crack the other two eggs with success, before adding a drop of vanilla essence beginning to whisk.

As soon as Aaron switched on the whisk, he began to lose control.

“Stupid thing!” Aaron scolded.

“Here,” Robert offered gently, moving behind Aaron, leaning forward and placing his hand over Aaron’s, which was holding the whisk. Robert steadied the instability of the whisk, guiding Aaron’s hand around the bowl. He then placed the other hand on the side of the bowl to secure it.

“I can handle it, you know.” Aaron assured.

“I know, just trying to help.” Robert replied.

“More like trying to find an excuse to get close to me.”

Robert laughed and kissed Aaron on the cheek, knowing that he was right.

As soon as the batter was yellow and smooth, Aaron turned off the whisk as Robert slipped away from Aaron and leaned on the counter, admiring him.

“Maybe you should be cooking more; it’d do me a favour.” Robert suggested.

“No thanks.” Aaron stated, placing the whisk next to the bowl.

“What’s next anyway?” he added.

“Oh, adding the flour. Don’t worry, we’re almost done.”

Aaron ducked for the cupboard and grabbed two packets flour. He noticed Robert’s full focus on the recipe book.

“So, how much of this do we need?”

“Uh, 175 grams.” Robert replied, not looking up.

Aaron opened one of the full bags of flour and began to walk closer to Robert, until he stumbled; sending some of the flour flying, landing over Robert.

“Aaron!” Robert gasped, as Aaron froze.

“Whoops.” He smirked, admiring Robert with flour over his side, arm and some airbrushed in his hair, painting it a dusty white.

Robert’s mouth creased slightly, as he suddenly snatched the flour off Aaron, grasped some into his hands and chucked it over him.

“Oi!” Aaron laughed as he quickly fumbled the other packet open. 

They both began snatching flour from the packets, before launching it at each over and chasing each over around the room. Clouds of flour suddenly filled the air, as Robert and Aaron slid around the area.

“Get back here!” Robert growled, as he grabbed Aaron’s wrist, pulled him in tightly and sliding his flour covered hands down Aaron’s thighs.

Aaron playfully pushed him away, smothering flour onto Robert’s face as they began chasing each over again.

Robert managed to catch Aaron again, before caressing his face with his floured hands. He smirked and began tenderly kissing his neck, one of his hands stroking the back of Aaron’s neck.

Aaron leant backwards and grasped Robert’s chin, tilting it so that Robert was looking directly at him. He then smiled, before gently brushing his lips against Robert’s. Robert exhaled and deepened the kiss, as he grabbed Aaron’s waist and pulled him closer.

They began kissing passionately, as Aaron hungrily unbuttoned Robert’s shirt and threw it aimlessly. Robert backed Aaron up in front of the counter. He then pushed the pots and ingredients to one side forcefully and then lifted Aaron up onto the counter. Aaron moaned into the kiss and quickly kicked his trainers off, as Robert slid his trousers down smoothly, before discarding them. Then, Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert’s waist and allowed himself to be carried off of the counter and near to the stairs, before he gently let himself drop and they both broke apart the kiss. They panted, trying to get their breath back, before chuckling and grabbing each other’s hand as they ran up the stairs…  


Eyes gradually fluttering open, Aaron emerged from his sleep, his vision recovering from blurriness. He realised that he was in his bedroom. Aaron tried to shuffle a bit, before realising that something was preventing him from moving. He slowly turned his head and noticed Robert’s arm over his chest, almost as if he was hugging him. Aaron smiled, before noticing flour over Robert’s chest and some sprinkled in his hair, realising just what happened for them to end up there in the first place.

“Robert,” Aaron repeated softly, lightly nudging him to wake him up.

“Hmm…” Robert stirred, eventually opening his eyes.

“Hey,” He continued, smiling at Aaron.

“Hey; we need to get up.” Aaron declared.

Robert leisurely sat up in the bed, before stretching slightly. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

“We didn’t finish the cupcakes, did we?”

Aaron shook his head nervously in response.

“Diane’s gonna kill us.” Robert stated, jumping out of bed and clumsily putting on a pair of boxers.

“Not before my mum does.” Aaron mumbled, doing the same.

They both raced to the wardrobe and reached for a dressing gown each (Robert always keeps one here for just in case) and rapidly put it on and fastened it.

“Are you sure we have enough flour left to finish it?” Aaron asked jokingly, whilst they rushed down the stairs. Robert chuckled in response.

They both crept through the door, sniggering, before coming to a sudden halt; finding a very displeased Chas and Diane stood opposite them, glaring.

“Do either of ya care to explain these?” Chas demanded, holding up Robert’s shirt and Aaron’s trousers; both splattered in white, revealing hand and finger prints.

“And just what has happened in here?! Cause I know it wasn’t Victoria.” Diane implored, gesturing at the flour scattered across the floor.

“Victoria?” Robert asked.

“You’re both lucky she finished earlier than I hoped; she’s finished the cupcakes.” Diane explained, before Robert and Aaron looked over and saw a batch of beautifully decorated cupcakes on the counter.

“…sorry.” Aaron eventually murmured, looking down at the floor.

“It was my fault.” Robert announced.

“No, it was mine; I started it.” Aaron insisted softly.

“Well, it was an accident. I started it properly.” Robert replied.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is.” Chas interrupted.

“When I said ‘have fun’, this isn’t what I meant!” Diane commented, glancing at the clothes that Chas was still holding. The boys looked down, smiling and biting their lips, forcing Diane to immediately regret her comment.

“Oh there they are! Enjoy yourselves did ya?!” Victoria announced, walking in and looking at the boys.

“Sorry Vic.” Robert responded.

“Next time you both decide to do a runner, please don’t leave your clothes around here. It’s disturbing!” Victoria suggested.

“So, er, I’m expecting some sort of punishment is gonna take place.” Aaron acknowledged.

“Oh yes.” Chas answered, placing the clothes onto the sofa arm and folding her arms.

“I hope you two like washing up and cleaning – cause that’s what you’re doing.” Diane explained.

“Have a nice time!” Chas grinned, before exiting with Diane.

Victoria smiled at them both before also leaving.

“So…washing up, ay?” Aaron turned to Robert.

“…Yep.” Robert winked.

Little did Diane and Chas know that they would regret that decision as well…


End file.
